Un Hogar Para Scootaloo
by Themasterlouder46
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una pequeña potrilla conoce a los padres de su ídolo? ¿Y si no se sabe sobre sus padres? Pues Scootaloo tendrá buenas noticias
1. Chapter 1

Hola muy buenas lectores, después de mucho vuelvo con un nuevo fic… para saber de qué va el asunto pos es por el anterior episodio de la séptima temporada de MLP, sé que ha pasado una semana pero no he visto ningún fic acerca de teorías suposiciones que pasaran después de tan hermoso episodio para reflexionar… no traten de buscar un desarrollo complejo porque lo hago a mi manera, como me gusta y como puedo, no soy un escritor estrella, se podría decir que soy un noob en esto de escribir… sin nada más que decir comencemos con este nuevo fic realizado por mí. Está de más decir que hay alerta de spoilers:

"Un Hogar Para Scootaloo"

MLP FIC Basado en el episodio: Parental Glideance

Capítulo 1: Reporte Terminado

Todos en la escuela estaban ovacionando a Scootaloo, incluso Rainbow Dash y sus padres, quienes le apoyaban y hacían una dramatización de mejor reportera de la historia como hacían con su hija, su cara lo dice todo, sentía felicidad y tristeza a la vez, una sensación casi nunca experimentada por la pequeña potrilla, como si nunca hubiese sentido ese tipo de atención que no le hayan brindado… se sentía parte de la familia.

Al salir de la escuela los padres de la arcoíris le gritaban la mejor que sale por la puerta de la escuela, ella se sentía feliz y les dijo:

-Jeje gracias por su amabilidad y apoyo señores, ojalá yo tuviera unos padres así de buenos como los tiene su hija-

A lo que Windy Whistles preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo dices? Querida, ¿tus padres no te dan atención?-

La pequeña potranca respondió:

-Yo no tengo padres…-

Rainbow Dash agregó sorprendida: -¿Qué? Creo que aquí vamos otra vez… momento triste-

Windy le contestó a Rainbow: -Oh no querida, no hagas eso otra vez no queremos volver a estar tristes-

Bow añadió preocupado: Oh no cariño ¿Algo malo podría estar pasando con ella?- Y se apresuró a decir por lo menos en voz baja –¿Podríamos adoptarla? Mira, es tan tierna y como la segunda hija que nunca tuvimos y Dashie podría ser la mejor hermana del mundo-

Windy dijo: -ya nos parecía que esta niña no tenía a nadie y por eso nos quiere tanto como a Dashie… no lo sé querido, es muy apresurado y hay que saber llegar más fondo del tema-

Bow respondió: -Pero míralo por este lado, parece alguien más de la familia y es adorable, como cuando supimos que Dashie eligió a su mascota, fue dura al principio pero la terminó aceptando-

Windy: -Creo que tienes razón querido, ella hizo su reporte de nosotros como padres de Dashie conociéndonos mucho y nosotros también a ella, somos los mejores fans de nuestra hija- Dijo la madre casi en lágrimas -Está bien querido, creo que he tomado una decisión-

Rainbow preguntó que tanto hablaban en secreto y Scootaloo los miraba confundida y respondieron que no pasó nada, Scootaloo quedó triste porque después de la escuela tenía que hacer sus cosas y estaría sola de vuelta en su casa sola: -Disculpen pero ya me tengo que ir, lo lamento mucho, debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos, gracias por su amabilidad otra vez señores y tú también Rainbow Dash, son mis aspiradores a seguir, mis ídolos, adiós nos veremos pronto- Scootaloo tomó su scooter y salió a toda velocidad hasta su casa para solamente no sentirse nerviosa y alimentarse ya que al tener muy poco tenía hambre desesperadamente, un hábito que le pasaba constantemente, sufrir de hambre después de las 12 y regresar a casa tratando de buscar comida, agarró el dinero que tenía para comprar comida, fue al restaurante de comida rápida al cual una vez invitó a Twilight junto con sus amigas a comer hamburguesas y su dinero fue suficiente para llevárselo a su casa… Scootaloo tenía problemas graves cuando no comía después de clases y tenía nervios de seguir con los padres de Dash así que por eso huyó.

Terminó de almorzar y fue a la casa club de las crusaders, querían reunirse para ver si alguien necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir su cutie mark, un pony las estaba buscando para que le ayuden a descubrir su talento especial, Scootaloo le hizo probar con sus bombos los cuales hace mucho no tocaba:

-Prueba con esto, pequeño, así es como debes hacerlo- Scootaloo empezó a tocar los bombos como hace mucho que no lo hacía y los demás quedaban aturdidos, el potro probó y no funcionó

Applebloom gritó: -Scootaloo, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, es muy molesto-

Y Scootaloo respondió: -No tienes buen oído para la música-

Applebloom decidió no darle importancia a la pony anaranjada y continuó con el pequeño potranco: -No importa, aún tienes muchas opciones, ven- Applebloom y Sweetie Belle bajaron las escalera y fueron guiando al pony de costado en blanco.

Scootaloo se quedó paralizada y triste tratando de pensar que iba mal con ella, sentía que algo le faltaba y necesitaba, mientras tanto las crusaders sintieron que faltaba alguien y preguntaron si Scootaloo venía, la buscaron y cuando creyeron que estaba en la casa club se había ido.

De pronto llegó Applejack para preguntarles si vieron a Scootaloo y que también la estaban buscando, resulta que los padres de Rainbow Dash pasaron por su granja a comprar manzanas y saber cómo estaba una de las amigas de su hija, probablemente su mejor rival, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle fueron corriendo a buscar a Scootaloo pidiéndole perdón al pequeño potro por la interrupción, la encontraron caminando lento hasta su casa y la llamaron:

-Scootaloo- Gritaron las dos al unísono

-No me molesten, váyanse y denle las malas noticias a ese pony- Dijo triste y enojada

-Pero parece que los padres de Rainbow Dash te están buscando, quisieran saber porque huiste de ellos nerviosa e incómoda, además nos encargaremos de él como cuando Sweetie Belle se fue con Rarity-

-Está bien, llévenme hasta ellos, si es muy importante…- Dijo desmotivada

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, los padres de Dash le dieron una noticia que dejo a todos cuadripléjicos:

-Scootaloo, consideramos que bajo nuestra autoridad y por ley eres la mejor segunda hija y hermana de la historia- Gritaron al punto de la vergüenza ajena para aquellos que pasaran por el lugar y todos quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora podré vivir con ustedes? Aunque Rainbow sea grande y venga de visita- Dijo emocionada pero se entristeció al momento de reaccionar

-Bow: No te preocupes querida, claro que vendrá-

-AJ: Wow, no sabía que darían esa noticia, que bueno que acudan a mí, ahora podremos competir yo y Dash para ver cuál hermana es la mejor, solo bromeo- AJ sonrió y las crusaders quedaron felices

-Windy: Bueno hija, buscaremos a tu hermana y le daremos la noticia-

Tomaron un carruaje hasta Cloudsdale y fueron hasta la casa de Rainbow Dash y tocaron el timbre

-Bow: Hija ¿estás aquí?

-RD: Un momento, ya va quien quiera que sea-

Su padre río: -Je, patrañas- empujó la puerta y los 3 entraron, Rainbow se asustó y le dijo al pony con el que estaba tratando o haciendo un tipo de negocio que se fuera volando y que más tarde lo atendería, salió despedido de la ventana y se fue volando

-Bow: ¿Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien? Que ruido más extraño, nuevas buenas hija, tenemos una noticia que darte-

…

Continuará

Bueno gente, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic, como dije anteriormente sé que lo hago una semana después de que el episodio haya salido, pero no vi ningún otro que haya hecho sus suposiciones de este episodio de la serie, hasta la próxima lectura. Adiós.

PD: Estos canadienses y sus adelantos, ¿Quién será el pony misterioso? Si, también me gusta MLP, como verán yo dije en mi perfil que habrá de todas historias que me gusten del frikismo :v


	2. Capítulo 2: Aceptación

"Un Hogar Para Scootaloo"

MLP FIC BASADO EN EL EPISODIO: PARENTAL GLIDEANCE

Capítulo 2: Aceptación

Rainbow Dash estaba tranquilamente con un pony cuando de repente sus padres y Scootaloo entraron sin esperar a que ella les abriera la puerta y se extrañaron al creer que habían escuchado a alguien o algo, y le dieron noticias

RD: -¿NO PODRÍAN ESPERAR A QUE LES ABRA LA PUERTA Y ENTREN SIN PERMISO? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENEN RESPETO POR LA PRIVACIDAD?!-

El grito de Rainbow Dash asustó a sus padres y Scootaloo, enojo el cual pudo haberse escuchado en toda una cuadra de Cloudsdale

Windy: -Lo sentimos hija, es solo que tu padre ya sabes cómo es…-

Rainbow suspiró: -¿Que tienen que decirme?...-

Bow: -Hija, hemos adoptado a Scootaloo y ahora ella es tu hermanita menor- Sus padres estaban emocionados al decir eso y la miraron felices esperando una respuesta, Scootaloo por su parte quedó paralizada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un rato…

RD: -¿Q-Qué?- Rainbow estaba tratando de reaccionar y procesar lo que estaba escuchando mientras hacia un gesto de confusión y desagrado.

Windy: -Ahora que eres grande extraño esos momentos cuando estabas con nosotros en casa y eras pequeña ¿Crees que puedas estar ahí para nosotros y ella?- Dijo esperando que Rainbow aceptara

RD: -No sé qué decir… pues creo que me alegro pero por favor no la humillen o no se causen problemas- Rainbow se quedó confundida con su respuesta y los 3 gritaron de alegría

Windy: -Pues vamos a casa y te lo explicaremos todo querida- Salieron por la puerta y voltearon para ver si Rainbow iba: -¿Vienes? Hija

RD: -Oh si claro- Quedó paralizada hasta que reaccionó cuando le preguntaron si venía y entonces fueron, al llegar a la casa los padres de Rainbow Dash fueron a su habitación y le dijeron a Scootaloo que durmiera en su cama, si Rainbow pasaba a quedarse que usara el colchón que está debajo de la cama y que compartieran habitación.

Windy: -Bueno hija iremos de compras para hacer la cena de esta noche, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-

RD: -Oh quisiera mamá pero ahora que recuerdo debo hacer algunos asuntos y buscar cosas de aquí desde la última vez que estuve- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida tratando de evitar la respuesta de su madre

Scootaloo: -Yo acompañaré a Rainbow en su búsqueda, gracias y tengan cuidado en la ciudad- Dijo siguiéndole el paso a su hermana

Bow: -Bueno hija, revisa tranquila, tu madre y yo nos iremos, cuida de tu hermanita mientras no estemos jejeje- Los 2 rieron y cerraron la puerta

Scootaloo: -Oh estoy tan feliz Rainbow Dash, nunca antes alguien había sido tan buena conmigo y darme un lugar donde quedarme, jamás me dieron esa atención que yo nunca tuve al estar sola-

RD: -Mala elección al no querer ir con ellos- Rainbow dijo con una voz seca y fría de espaldas: -Scootaloo, escúchame, no es por ser mala pero sabes que no siempre me escucharás así, entiendo que no tengas familia o que no sepamos nada de ellos pero mis padres son muy vergonzosos y te lo he dicho antes, sé que a ti te gustaría que fuesen así y está pasando ahora, pero no quisiera que te metas en problemas si llegan a ser humillantes y que los demás les reclamen o hagan pasar vergüenza ajena- Scootaloo tenía miedo y se sentía amenazada, como si Rainbow no estuviese de acuerdo o en realidad estuviera celosa

Scootaloo: Oye hermana… ¿Estás celosa? No quiero que las 2 seamos menos importantes pero ¿al menos puedes quererme como tu hermana? ¿Podríamos hacer esas viejas prácticas como en los viejos tiempos? Sé que debes estar avergonzada pero tus padres son geniales, tienes que admitirlo, me agradan como son, de ellos sacaste su genialidad- Scootaloo dijo con tranquilidad esperando a recibir una respuesta de Rainbow y que pudiera convencerla de que no estaba tan mal las cosas

RD: -¿PERO QUE DICES? ¿CELOSA, YO?- Rainbow se sonrojó y suspiró tratando de calmarse: -Disculpa, sé que soy genial y ahora debería serlo pero créeme que no sé qué pensar… no es que no esté feliz pero es algo raro ¿Sabes algo? Tú me recuerdas a mi cuando era una pequeña, ambiciosa, ser la mejor competitiva, tranquila y de mucha genialidad… seré honesta, yo siempre he sido como tú, quería impresionar a los wonderbolts y a aquellos ponys que tanto admiro hasta que he cumplido mi sueño de conocerlos y trabajar con ellos, creo que mereces algo más que respeto y buen trato- Rainbow no era alguien de ese tipo de palabras pero había una sensación que sentía en aquella pony naranja que le recordaba cómo era ella de potrilla y la hacía sentir feliz… no sabía que era pero eran esos momentos donde Rainbow tenía tiempo libre, se sentía despreocupada y estaba tranquila y relajada, cuando se dio cuenta miro hacia abajo y vio que Scootaloo la estaba abrazando, le correspondió: -Venga ese abrazo- Parecía demás decir que Rainbow si quería y apreciaba a Scootaloo, quería enseñarle su disciplina de vuelo y hacerla su discípulo.

Scootaloo: -Yo creí que estabas enfadada conmigo y de vuelta con tus padres, creí que me harías algo- Dijo en un tono tierno que le causó gracia a Rainbow

RD: -Jaja, nunca pequeña, no podría contigo, si alguien alguna vez te hiciera algo se las verá conmigo y lo patearé- Llegaron sus padres y vieron el abrazo: -Oh ahí están, parece que se están llevando bien, en unos momentos la cena estará, tu plato favorito estará Dashie y para ti también Scooty, ¿Y cuál es ese asunto que revisabas? Hija.

Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash rieron nerviosas sin querer que ellos sepan que estaban hablando de sus problemas y demás… Por otro lado, Scootaloo se impactó, estaba muy feliz y sintió que nunca antes alguien la había llamado así, iba a llorar de felicidad.

RD: Oh si, emmm…

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3: Convivencia

Muy buenas lectores, aquí el tercer episodio, he recordado tarde y he tenido en cuenta la escena que pasó en el capítulo de Insomnio En Ponyville, donde Rainbow Dash se daba cuenta sobre lo que pasaba con Scootaloo y que podría respaldarla, abría sus emociones aunque puede que yo lo haya sobrepasado o exagerado mucho, gracias a esos poquitos (saben quiénes son jeje) que dejaron sus reviews y quise tratar de tenerlo en cuenta, sin más interrupciones que comience este cap:

"Un Hogar Para Scootaloo"

MLP Fic Basado En El Episodio: Parental Glideance

Capítulo 3: Convivencia

Rainbow Dash, sus padres y Scootaloo, le preguntaron a su hija sobre qué asunto pendiente tenía que revisar en la casa… las 2 se pusieron nerviosas y por suerte, para no hacer sentir mal a sus padres o sentir una sensación extraña les dijo que tuvo que reordenar cosas de su habitación, acomodar y enseñarle algunas cosas a Scootaloo, lo básico para guiarse y saber más sobre la habitación… seguían sonriendo nerviosamente como si sus padres la estuviesen viendo con los ojos entrecerrados en forma sospechosa esperando una respuesta y lo creyeron, ambas rieron y terminaron su cena, se despidieron de sus padres y fueron a acostarse, Rainbow tenía pensado irse a su casa pero le pidieron por favor que se quede con Scootaloo… por si las dudas robaban su casa o les hacían algo, pues ella es muy rápida como para que nada pase aunque es una excusa poco probable ya que no hay delincuencia y por lo menos su padre no será tan tonto o débil y humillante como para defender a su casa o familia pero la intención era clara y buena, Rainbow aceptó y de todas formas se quedó.

Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash estaban durmiendo juntas ya que al ser tan pequeña cabía espacio como para que entren las 2 en la misma cama, al menos eso creía ya que se sentía algo incómoda y aplastada, Rainbow Dash dormía con sus tapones para oídos sin importar que Scootaloo pudiera gritar si tuviera alguna pesadilla como aquella vez que tuvo insomnio y escapó del campamento por creer en el pony sin cabeza, pues tuvo una pesadilla y gritó, Rainbow no la escuchó, roncaba y maldecía en sus sueños: -Malditos estos niños de hoy en día, no pueden ser tan molestos… que molesta eres Scootaloo- Parecia una viejita reclamando la juventud actual, Rainbow sintió algo que la jaló del pelo y sus padres fueron volando rápido a su cuarto, abrieron su puerta y prendieron la luz, Dash abrió los ojos por sentir la intensidad y molestia de la luz

Windy: -¡OH HIJA ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! Oímos que gritaste y nos preocupamos mucho! ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Scootaloo: -Si, estoy bien señora, gracias, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo fue una pesadilla- Scootaloo dijo riendo y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza

Windy: -Dime mamá, querida. Pues que suerte que no te haya pasado nada, que irresponsable que es tu hermana, dile que se saque los tapones y que cuide de ti- Windy dijo enojada pero con un gesto gracioso y tierno

RD: -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡USTEDES NUNCA SE PREOCUPARON ASÍ POR MI, SIEMPRE ME DECÍAN QUE TIERNA ERA!- Rainbow enfureció y casi volvía a enloquecer

Bow: -Pero querida, sí que nos preocupábamos por ti, pues eras muy tierna asustándote y la mejor- Rainbow al escuchar esto se llevó el casco a la cabeza y dijo: -¿Desde cuándo soy irresponsable?-

Windy: -Pero hija, hubo días en los que faltaste a la escuela, tenías pereza y te quedabas dormida, era tu responsabilidad- Su madre rio, Rainbow lo había olvidado, se sonrojó y Scootaloo reía

RD: -Como sea ¿pueden dejarnos dormir ahora?- Rainbow se veía muy avergonzada y sus padres rieron, apagaron la luz y se despidieron cerrando la puerta, Scootaloo miraba a Dash con una mirada muy tierna y graciosa: -Tus padres son muy divertidos, graciosos y tiernos ¿Sabías?- A lo que ella contestó: -Yo diría tiernos pero creo que si una mezcla de graciosos y humillantes ¿Gracimillantes?. Scootaloo rio con esa nueva palabra inventada por ella y le pregunto: -¿Aún sigues siendo así con tus padres o piensas así de ellos? ¿O solo te sientes muy mal contigo misma por ellas?- Y Rainbow contestó: -Ahh, perdona, es la costumbre, es que aún necesito como desahogarme conmigo misma…- Le dio una mirada muy particular, rara y extraña: -¿Qué soñaste? Y Scootaloo respondió: Soñé que nos robaban y como no tenía otra escapatoria terminaba tirándome por alguna ventana por los cielos, Rainbow rio: Creo que siempre he pensado que eras graciosa, Scoot, como desde aquella vez que te salvé de esa cascada… ahora podría respaldarte mejor y eso que estás con mis padres… creo que las cosas no están tan mal como creía, pero oye, no todo será tranquilidad, mañana habrá un duro entrenamiento si es que quieres mi disciplina del vuelo, hace mucho que no te veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero ella le respondió que no creía ser capaz de poder volar como ella a lo que le respondió inmediatamente con la pregunta de si había leído su cartel de que no existe rendirse, y que también tenía fe en cumplir sus sueños por muchas dificultades que hubiera, sin importar lo imposible que fuese o la limitaciones o capacidades físicas, las cosas estaban siendo diferentes para las 2 ponys… Rainbow Dash estaba teniendo más emociones y Scootaloo una familia, se dieron un abrazo, todos podrían considerar que fueran la mejor hermandad en toda Equestria… pues más cosas les esperan.

CONTINUARÁ

PD: Fue algo corto más que los anteriores pero trato de darme a las ideas y el desarrollo de la historia, perdón por la diabetes jeje. Hasta la próxima lectura. Adiós


End file.
